1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to result generating systems and methods, and particularly, to a result generating system and method for generating fault analysis results of electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The detection and diagnosis of malfunctions in technical systems may be called fault analysis. A fault analysis system is a system involving a computer which monitors an electronic device to signal a malfunction, determine the components of the electronic device responsible for the malfunction and generated fault analysis results. Engineers can improve the electronic device according to those fault results. However, those fault results may not be effectively processed, thus requiring more tests to be generated, making this is very inconvenient.